


When Blaine Met Kurt

by m00n_river



Series: Glee Season 6 - Reaction Fics [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s06e03 Jagged Little Tapestry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, POV Blaine Anderson, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00n_river/pseuds/m00n_river
Summary: Blaine thinks about his and Kurt's relationship after they meet at Between the Sheets, and evaluates his feelings for Dave.☆J
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/David Karofsky, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Glee Season 6 - Reaction Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836472
Kudos: 10





	When Blaine Met Kurt

After the awkward meeting at Between the Sheets with Kurt, Blaine was ruffled and tense with Dave all day, not that the man seemed to notice. The pair didn’t linger at the sheet music store, instead finding themselves at the Lima Bean, standing in an unruly queue. While waiting, Blaine glanced at his and Kurt’s table, the one they studied on while they were both at Dalton, and almost thought he could see themselves in their blazers, idly chatting.

His heart ached. 

After Kurt’s ending things, the heartbreak Blaine had felt when he and Kurt first broke up seemed miniscule in comparison to the gut wrenching agony of losing Kurt again, this time being so close. They had a venue in their sights and he was getting along so well with the wedding planning, choosing flowers that would so perfectly compliment the honey tones in Kurt’s hair and tablecloths that would be approved by the cutting edge fashion sense of his then-fiance when the metaphorical rug was ripped out from under his feet and he found himself tumbling through an endless abyss of hurt, hitting his head on the way down. 

That kind of pain wasn’t something he could just let go, no matter how much he wanted to. And seeing Kurt at Dalton again didn’t do anything to help matters. He could so vividly remember that light period in their relationship. Both he and Kurt knew that neither of them were truly, incandescently happy then, Kurt was missing his friends at McKinley and internally struggling with his old bully, the one that Blaine just so happened to be dating, and he himself was figuring out who he wanted to be. The Blaine then was trying so hard to hold himself together for everyone around him and could never admit when he needed help, he still found that difficult. But no matter how rough that period was, Blaine would give anything to return to the comfort of it, the simplicity of first love. 

Blaine was shaken out of his thoughts when a hot drink was pushed into his hands. 

“Medium drip?” Dave asked, a smile in his voice. 

“You know my coffee order?” Blaine responded without thinking, then winced at the raw memory. That conversation in the exact spot he was standing in when Kurt confessed his feelings and he felt a wonderfully new, squirmy feeling in his gut that he needed to feel more of. That feeling that felt nothing like his butterflies when he saw - Jeremy? Jebediah? - flip his hair, or the hot pool in his groin when Sebastian leered at him. That feeling that he still felt every time his hand discreetly brushed Kurt’s under the table. Kurt had made a joke about When Harry Met Sally, to which he had responded with a question. “Don’t they get together in the end?” Oh how he wished that were true. 

“Of course!” Blaine plastered on a smile, although it came off as more of a grimace, as Dave chuckled. He liked Dave, he really did. He was kind and compassionate in a way that, if he was being honest, Kurt rarely was towards the end of their relationship, and he made Blaine feel safe, which was never something he felt with Kurt. But that was more his own issues, never truly believing that Kurt loved him, always feeling that the relationship was one-sided. Now, he supposed, after going to therapy and beginning to work through his abandonment issues, Blaine could probably give Kurt space to breathe without feeling rebuffed. But that wasn’t something he should be thinking about, Dave was his now, Kurt was his then. 

One thing that wasn’t working with Dave, however, was his possessiveness, Blaine was now beginning to understand what Kurt had meant about feeling suffocated. The seemingly casual arm he found slung around his shoulders while talking to Kurt at Between the Sheets was an unwelcome shock, but he didn’t want to make a scene, and he childishly hadn’t wanted to show Kurt any weakness. Although he supposed that was cruel. Kurt had made his feelings about Dave very clear when they met at Dalton, and Blaine didn’t want to rub any of it in Kurt’s face, that was one of the reasons he felt so uncomfortable with it actually, felt that Dave was doing it simply because Kurt was watching. Blaine merely didn’t want to give Kurt any ammunition. After so many fights with him he knew how he got his way, by identifying a sore spot and pushing on it, and that was the last thing he needed. 

On the journey home, however, Blaine reached a resolution. While his feelings for Kurt were, as of yet, unsettled. He knew one thing, that Kurt was going to remain in his life for as long as he could keep him, be that romantically or platonically. What he and Kurt had was real, and precious. Perhaps when he was younger he needed to have an established relationship with Kurt in order for him to feel validated, but now he thinks he can content himself on simply having Kurt as a friend. Maybe that’s all they needed now. Blaine pulled out his phone and constructed a message to Kurt. 

**To Kurt:** Sorry about Between the Sheets, Dave was being possessive and that was mean. I’ve been thinking and I was wondering if we could maybe meet up for coffee? Maybe we can have an honest talk. 

Kurt replied almost instantly. 

**From Kurt:** Don’t worry, I can understand being possessive of you, Blaine Anderson. Coffee sounds great - Wednesday @ 1:00, The Lima Bean? I have a lunch break then. 

Blaine blushed slightly at the flirtatious joke but swiftly typed a reply. 

**To Kurt:** Sounds great! I’ll see you then :) 

Friends. He liked that idea. 


End file.
